


Here It Goes Again

by unhoes



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers as family, Fluff, Slight Anxiety, Worried Tony, ok go - Freeform, peter is a fan of ok go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoes/pseuds/unhoes
Summary: Tony is worried after nobody has seen Peter all day.





	Here It Goes Again

**Author's Note:**

> So basically idk why I wrote this I should actually be sleeping bc I have midterms tomorrow

It had been a quiet day at the compound. No aliens trying to take over the world, and no low life’s trying to rob a bank. Tony was extremely grateful for this. He finally had time to finish what he was working on in the lab.   
Surprisingly, Peter was nowhere to be seen. Normally, he’d be begging Tony to let him help with whatever project he’d been working on at the moment. Tony always let him of course. Those puppy dog eyes of his worked wonders.  
Tony thought nothing of it, considering Peter had had his first real mission with the avengers yesterday. He had been begging and pleading nonstop, until Tony finally let him go to get him to shut up. Luckily, nobody got hurt on the mission, and Peter even ended up saving a few of the avengers during battle.  
“Tony?” Tony jumped, dropping the screwdriver he was holding. He swiveled his chair around to face the door where Pepper stood. “I’m heading off to that meeting now.” Tony stood up from his chair and made his way over to his fiancé.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later Pep.” Tony snaked an arm around her waist before pecking her on the lips. Pepper smiled at him.  
“Tony? You’ve been working all day. This is supposed to be your day off. Promise me you’ll relax while I’m gone? Maybe watch a movie with the others?” Tony groaned in exasperation.  
“Pep, this is what I do to relax.” Tony sighed. Pepper rolled her eyes at him.  
“This isn’t relaxing, Tony. You know, I’m sure Peter would like to watch a movie with you and the others.” Pepper smiled hopefully, knowing his weak spot.  
“Alright, alright. I guess I could take a couple hours off.” Pepper kissed his cheek.  
“Good, I love you.” She headed towards the door, her heels clicking with every step.  
“Love you too, honey.” Tony sighed, before cleaning up his work station a bit before heading to the common room.  
T’Challa and Shuri were visiting for the week, so T’Challa sat at the kitchen counter with Bucky and Steve, while Shuri sat on the couch with the rest of the avengers including Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Vision, Clint, Natasha, Scott, Bruce, and Wanda. Tony was a little surprised to see Peter wasn’t right next to Shuri. Tony decided to make his presence known.  
“Hey, gang. I was thinking we could do a little team bonding, plus Shuri and T’Challa, by watching a movie.” Tony stayed, leaving no room for argument.  
“Sure, sounds fun!” Steve smiled, walking over to the couch with Bucky and T’Challa trailing behind.  
“By the way, do any of you know where Peter is?” Tony raised an eyebrow before plopping down on the couch beside Bruce. Bruce scooted over a bit more to make more room for him. Many faces in the room became confused after Tony asked his question.  
“No? We thought he was with you. If I had known that he wasn’t, then I would have gone to find him hours ago.” Shuri responded as she crossed her arms. Tony feels a slight stab of panic in his stomach.  
“Well, has anyone seen him today?” Tony tried to mask his panic, but his leg began to bounce with nervous energy. Bruce noticed this and attempted to calm him.  
“Relax, Tony. He probably just slept in late.” Bruce suggested.  
“Slept in late? It’s four in the afternoon, Bruce.” Tony scoffed. He crossed his arms and began to tap his pointer finger against his arm. Before anyone could try to reassure Tony that Peter was probably fine, Tony was falling on FRIDAY.  
“Hey, Fri?” Tony began.  
“Yes, boss?” FRIDAY responded immediately.  
“Where’s Peter?” Tony held his breath as he waited to hear the worst possible answer he could think of.  
“Mr. Parker is currently in the training room.” FRIDAY responded casually. Tony let out the breath he had been holding. He would need more assurance than that, though. What if the kid had hurt himself while training?  
“Can you pull up the live feed, please?” Tony let his arms fall back into his lap as he turned to the TV. FRIDAY pulled up the live feed from the training room and sure enough, there was Peter. Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as did the rest of the avengers.  
Peter had lined the treadmills up in a weird pattern. A rock song that sounded like it was from 2009 was playing in the room as Peter hopped from treadmill to treadmill. The treadmills were going in opposite directions, so it was amazing that he could keep his balance as he jumped from one treadmill to the next.  
Peter did and over exaggerated run as he kicked his legs and leaned on the treadmill railings. He let go and threw his hands in the air as he let himself move backwards until he jumped back onto the floor. He ran to the end of the treadmills and began to step onto each one in the column with a different foot. It looked as if he were roller blading. Peter continued to move to the beat on the treadmills, and the avengers were both impressed and amused. They decided they needed to see it in person.  
With all of his previous anxiety forgotten, Tony raced through the halls of the compound towards the training room. The others followed behind him. They arrived at the training room to see Peter continuing his treadmill dance to the rock song. The avengers began cheering, not knowing they would accidentally startle the poor boy.  
As soon as Peter heard the cheering, he jumped and lost his footing. Peter fell face first onto the middle treadmill, before sliding off and onto a strategically placed mat surrounding the treadmills for this very reason. Peter groaned as most of the avengers gasped (Sam and Clint being the exceptions).  
Sam and Clint burst into laughter as they gripped their sides from laughing so hard.  
“Peter! Are you okay?” Wanda called.  
“Physically? Yes. Mentally? No.” Peter groaned from the floor, before sitting up and rubbing his head. Sam and Clint laughed even harder at that comment. After seeing Peter was fine, Shuri joined in on their laughter, followed by Bucky, Thor, Tony, and soon all the avengers were laughing, including Peter.  
“You know, those were some cool moves. How’d you learn to do that?” Steve asked. Tony snorted.  
“You’re probably only asking because it took you months to figure out how to use a treadmill the normal way.” Everyone laughed again as Steve’s cheeks turned pink.  
“Whatever.” Steve rolled his eyes. “So? Where’d you learn?” Steve asked curiously. Peter surveyed the room and realized the others were just as interested in his answer as Steve was.  
“I recently discovered this band called Ok Go and their music video for this song is them dancing on treadmills. I thought it was cool, so I watched it over and over again until I figured out how to do it.” Peter blushed slightly at how much of a loser he probably sounded like.  
“Wait, so, a band actually thought of that and did that in their music video?” Rhodey’s eyes widened in amazement.  
“Yeah! These guys have really cool music videos! They even filmed one in a plane in zero gravity! You guys should check them out!” Peter smiled wide.  
“All in favor of watching Ok Go music videos instead of a stupid movie, say I.” Tony smirked.  
“I!” A chorus of voices answered. And so they did. They spent the next few hours watching all of Ok Go’s music videos, and Peter was right. Those videos were freaking awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!! I didn’t know how to write the treadmill scene so if you couldn’t really picture it here’s the video it’s based off of https://youtu.be/dTAAsCNK7RA


End file.
